The Return Of Riley
by beith gheal
Summary: Rileys back and shes brought scooby doo with her-ps backyardiagains are actually in this one so yaaaaTHIS IS SEQUEL 2 MAGICAL LAND OF CHESSE GO CHESSE


The Return of Riley

Riley awoke in a strange white place and heard faint dog barking and she smelled urine. Riley all of a sudden remembered her inappropriate computer at home and wondered if she'd ever be able to see it ever again. All of a sudden she heard someone yelling outside the door saying "I think he's in here, Fred!"

"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now. Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby Dooby get ready for your act. Don't hold back! And Scooby Doo if you come through you're going to have yourself a Scooby snack! That's a fact! Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you you're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby Doo I know we'll catch that villain!" a man said that Riley assumed was Fred but then someone interrupted her thought by some girl yelling "Knock it off, Shaggy!".

Then all of a sudden the door bust open and four creepy people walk in. They looked around then focused on me. One in an orange turtle-neck sweater spoke to the guy next to her that was wearing a white shirt with a red bandana thing around his neck. "He's not in here, Fred. But there is this female thing in here. I'm not quite sure if it's human. Jeenkies lets do an experiment with it." Riley was a little puzzled as to the fact as why they were talking about her like that.

Riley spoke softly and asked "Excuse me. But, where am I?"

Then some guy with a green shirt and pink pants spoke back to Riley like she didn't understand his language "Hello, we are… humans… and you… are an alien… you are on what we call earth… and this… is… a veterinary clinic…" He then turned to another female friend of his who wore a purple shirt and a green scarf "I think she understands if we talk slowly"

The girl with the purple shirt smacked the one with the green shirt across the head "She's not an alien, you idiot. That's a young girl." She then turned to Riley and said "You're in a pet hospital. And now we're on" the scene changes "Jeopardy!"

Some voice says "Shaggy, you have the board!"

The guy in the green shirt who Riley guessed was Shaggy now stepped up to a stand and spoke into a microphone "Ok, sir."

The voice spoke again "Your question is: Who is that girl?!"

Shaggy stood there, speechless for what seemed like forever… Then he finally spoke as the voice started counting down "I've never met her in my life, I don't know who she is."

"That is completely right! But you get no points! Next."

I really don't feel like typing all this Jeopardy stuff, so let us skip to the next scene!

At the Magical Land of Cheese Once Again

Riley stood at the end of the yellow brick road and looked upon her magical land without cheese… Because everyone ate it… "Wasn't I just at the Vet's?"

Then the magical voice of Tahanee spoke out "Yes, but Sam and I don't want you to be there anymore, so shut up."

"Sorry, Ol' mighty mistresses." Riley walked down a hill towards the center of her Magical Land and picked up a piece of left-over cheese and ate it. "I miss my cheese."

Then Simone came in and was like "Horrible! You sound depressing! No one is ever going to vote for you!"

"What do you mean? I'm not even on the show!" Riley sounded distressed.

"That's the kind of attitude that's going to cost you votes!"

He stole her scrunchy and walked away.

Then the Cookie Monster came and stole her left shoe. "Sorry, Riley. I'm hungry."

"Couldn't you have just had cheese like the rest of them?" Riley asked.

"I don't like cheese, Riley, I like cookies."

"Then why do you keep eating peoples' left shoes?" Riley looked at him strangely

"Because my mom said that cookies will give me cavities." he walked away, *Hom nom noming* the shoe.

It was getting late and Riley decided to walk home. So she took the long way, walking on the yellow brick road.

An Hour Later

Riley was minding her own business when she came upon a pony. It had a strange tattoo looking pictures on its butt. And it was weird colored, all rainbow-like. It seemed to be running towards Riley like it was scared. Then she noticed someone running behind it… it was… Team Rocket! Oh no! They must think the pony thing is a Pokémon because they keep throwing Poke balls at it, but it just hits it and lands on the ground.

All the sudden Nick showed up and was like "Don't worry horsey I'll protect you! Pikachu I choose you!

"Picka, picka-*burp*"

"Oh my god, Pikachu you're drunk again, aren't you? No wonder Ash got rid of you. Ugh. Good bye." Then Nick left.

Team Rocket saw Pikachu and threw a Poke Ball at him, it caught him, but he didn't fight against it. The Poke Ball shook for a couple seconds, then stopped and the light thing came on. Poor Pikachu.

Riley ignored what just happened because Sam's really pissed at her.

Sam came in and was like "Poor Pikachu! I'm going to kill everybody! Wait… I was thinking, what would happen if there was already a Pokémon in the ball and you tried to catch another one? Would there be two in the Poke Ball?" No one answered her so she left out of the scene.

Riley tried luring the pony to her, but realized it was a pony from My Little Pony and continued walking down the yellow brick road.

At Riley's House

Riley finally got home, and was exhausted. She decided to take a nap. Pen Pen, Daniel's imaginary penguin, came into Riley's room and raped her while she slept.

Nick and everybody else, like the Cookie Monster and Michael Jackson and all them, just watched while eating popcorn. Then Michael said "I like little boys and all, but that's pretty wild."

Everyone looked at Michael Jackson like he was the most disgusting looking white, black, nobody knows what color, guy in the world.

The Backyardigans Joined In

The Backyardigans went to Riley's house to play, but they noticed Pen Pen raping her at the time, so they decide to go in her backyard without her and make up an imaginary world. This world contains pony's who eat rainbows and poop butterflies.

La de da de da.

The End.


End file.
